Gatituu!
by CocoNeko
Summary: -¿Donde estoy?- Fail Summary. OneShot


HOLI! Este es mi primer fic de Ao No Exorcist, asi que sean gentiles~ okno ._.

Este fic sera sobre un personaje que no tiene pairings (**Cabe aclarar que yo solo he visto el anime**, si me corrigen, no habra problema ;D) Y que solo tiene 2 historias, el pobre.

Empezemos~

* * *

Konekomaru estaba en su escritorio, leyendo un libro, ya que la clase habia terminado. En la clase se escuchaba la constante pelea de Bon y Rin, Izumo y Paku hablando, Shiemi trataba de separarlos y Shima... Bueno, este trataba de ver las pantis de la chica.

'Un dia normal' penso Koneko, mientras cerraba el libro y suspiraba pesadamente. El timbre sono y todos salieron del aula, y se dirijian a la salida, el chico de lentes iba atras callado.

-¡No puede ser!- el chico grito. Todos se voltearon- Eh... Olvide mis apuntes en el salon.

-Voy contigo- Bon le dijo

-No, voy yo solo. Ustedes adelantense- Koneko sonrio.

-Esta bien, apresurate- Bon y los demas se fueron.

Mientras Koneko buscaba sus apuntes, escucho un maullido. El se volteo.

-¿Un..gato?-

-Miauuuuu

-¡Un gatito! ¡Que bonito!- El chico dejo caer sus apuntes para acariciar al felino. Este, asustado, salto de la ventana.

-No te vayas gatitu!- Konekomaru salto de la ventana, para perseguir al gato.

* * *

*Mientras tanto, en casa de Rin*

-Koneko no ha regresado y ya son las 6:00- dijo Yukio, preocupado miro su reloj.

-¡¿Y si se lo comio una mariposa?!- grito Shima, aterrado.

-Konekomaru no se pierde facilmete- dijo Bon, ignorando el comentario de Shima.- Y no contesta su telefono.

-¿Podemos ir a buscarlo?- pregunto Shiemi

-No creo que este muy lejos de aqui, iremos a buscarlo- Izumo exclamo. Todos le vieron extrañamente, ya que ella no solia preocuparse por las personas.

-¿Q-que?

-Nada, nada...- le dijo Rin con una sonrisita picara.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, que se va a hacer mas tarde lo que ya esta- Bon se paro del suelo y tomo su telefono, mientras que los demás le seguian.

* * *

-Gatituuu! ¿Donde estas?- Konekomaru grito desesperado. Su estomago gruño fuertemente.- Sera mejor que coma.

El chico se metio la mano en bolsillo, revisando cuanto dinero traia. ''800 yenes? Seran suficientes'' penso mientras iba a un lugar donde cocinaban pescado, pero el titulo estaba en frances.

'Le maïs doré' decia el gran cartel de ahi...

-¿Que...?- Koneko miraba a todas partes... No estaba en la academia, ni en su casa... ¡Ni siquiera estaba en Japon! Konekomaru se asusto.

'No, no, no, no... ¿¡Donde estoy?!'

En panico, volteo a todos lados, preguntando en un mal ingles, donde se encontraba. Incluso una señora le golpeo con su bolso.

-¿¡DONDE ESTOY?!- Grito desesperado y apunto de llorar. Pero sintio que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Una chica un poco mas alto que el, morena, de tez parecida a la de Bon, tenia su cabello recojido en 2 moños rojos, un vestido azul y una gran y amable sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien?- La chica le pregunto, preocupada.

-Y-yo...- Konekomaru se sonrojo, realmente era muy hermosa- M-me perdi... ¿Donde estamos?

La chica se rio.

-Estamos en Seychelles

''¡¿QUE?! ¿¡Seychelles?! ¿¡De todos los paises, tuvo que ser Seychelles?!''

-A-ahh...

-¿De donde eres?- le pregunto la chica, curiosa.

-J-japon.

-¿Fue un viaje muy largo?-

''¡El gato!''

-Eh... Bueno, fue muy corto- Le dio verguenza decirle que fue lo que le llevo hasta ahi un gato.

-KONEKOMARU!- Escucho una voz familiar. Este se volteo y vio a Shima que estaba corriendo hacia el.

-Kone...ko- se detuvo el pelirosado para tomar aire- ¿Donde... estabas?

-¿Shi-shima?- la chica le pregunto.

-¿Victoria?- el le respondio, confundido.

-¡Shima, eres tu!- la chica abrazo a Shima. Konekomaru estaba confundido... Mas de lo normal.

-Konekomaru, esta es mi amiga Victoria, fue una de mis amigas de la infancia- Shima la presento.

-Estaba hablando con el y me dijo que se habia perdido...- Victoria seguia hablando con Shima; Koneko por alguna extraña razon no los podia escuchar, al contrario escuchaba un molesto pitido.

-Koneko... Koneko... ¡KONEKOMARU, DESPIERTA!

-ARGHHT!- El calvo se levanto de la cama, exaltado.- ¿Que... que paso?

-Fuiste por tus apuntes, pero cuando fuimos a buscarte, estabas en el suelo, desmayado- explico Yukio- Al parecer te cayo un libro encima- Levanto un libro enorme.

-¿Entonces, el gato, Victoria y todo lo demás fue falso?- pregunto.

Todos le vieron extraño.

-Una alucinación, nada mas- suspiro Shura quien estaba sentada en un escritorio.

-Koneko! ¿Estas bien?- Shima salio de la nada, con una joven atrás suyo.- ¿Te acuerdas de Victoria?- Victoria salio y saludo con una gran sonrisa- Se transfirió de Seychelles, África, hasta aquí.

-Vi... Victoria?- Koneko se volvió a desmayar.

Nota mental: Guardar los apuntes SIEMPRE.

Fin~

* * *

Nya! He aqui mi fic~ Recuerden, solo he visto el anime, y tal vez mis fics sean solo basados en el anime...

Si prestaron atención, salio una personaje de otro anime: Hetalia. Y si se pregunta,n es Seychelles. Adoro ese anime LKAJKLDJSAL

Yanne~!


End file.
